


Super Gail

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail ends up spending the day with Holly and her son when she goes into the wrong door at the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gail liked to go around the Children’s Hospital, telling stories from the job, singing, making crafts, anything that the kids wanted to do really. It was the only thing that made her smile lately. Losing Sophie had really put her down and her friends were worried. She hardly ate, she never smiled, she only went to work and slept and spent one day of the week out. What they didn’t know was where she went on sunday’s and came back with a light in her eyes. 

There was one kid, Jake, that was particularly fond of the cop. He was the first and last one Gail saw, the poor kid had cancer and had been there for months. It was just him and his dad, who worked a lot to pay off all the bills. She normally wouldn’t go to the Hospital during the week but i she had a day off and it was the boy’s birthday. So Gail bought a bunch of cupcakes, -which band together to make the cookie monster- balloons and a present.   
  
Marching into the Hospital she waved to the nurses who she’d now known by name and made her way down the hall, reaching room 283 she swung the door open shouting a happy birthday. The room was totally different, the same setup but it wasn’t filled with drawings and stuffed animals like usual. There also wasn’t the right boy lying in the bed. Instead there was a fair skinned, blue eyed blond boy in Jakes place. The boy, who looked to be about 7, and his mother were startled to say the least. 

"Sorry is this not room 283?" Gail asked confused. 

"Few doors over." the mother said with a smirk. Gail looked the woman over, she was beautiful and it took her breath away. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders in waves, her eyes framed with dark rimmed glasses, her son was the total opposite of her. Which made Gail wonder if he really was hers. 

"I’m sorry for the disturbance. Um, do you have a surgery or anything?" Gail looked to the boy. The pair pulled the same face of confusion, crushing any thought that this kid wasn’t hers. With a chuckle she elaborated, "are you allowed to eat is what I’m asking."

"I had the surgery yesterday so I can eat today." Explained the blond boy. 

"Well if you’d like to join in a birthday celebration and get a couple of cupcakes just come next door. Jake wouldn’t mind new faces, he’s pretty used to it by now." Gail offered looking to the brunette to see if it was ok to offer. She smiled, as did the boy. 

"What do ya think Max? Feeling up to it?" the mom looked to the blond boy.

"And don’t lie about the pain kiddo. If you can’t it’s ok, I could bring in some food for you and maybe even the birthday boy himself." Gail said, wanting to make sure she didn’t overstep any boundaries with his mom and that he didn’t hurt himself. Kids tended to underestimate their strength in turn to act brave. The brunette smiled again, this time directing it to Gail and mouthed a thank you. 

"I think I’m ok for a little bit." He stated after a moment of thinking. 

"One condition though." Gail stopped him as he started to sit up. "You have to stay in one of the really awesome and comfortable wheelchairs." 

He giggled an ok. She walked out of the the room -setting her stuff on a table- and back to the nurses station to grab a wheelchair. 

"Took a second to find it but I did, this ones my favourite." Gail stated showing the blond boy the chair she’d just wheeled in. It was a deep blue with flames running on the side, the wheels coloured with different shades of orange and red to imitate fire. His eyes lit up in awe.

"Awesome" he exclaimed more then excited to sit in the chair he started to get up. His mom stood to rush to his side. 

"Whoa, Max you can’t move that fast remember. You have to take it slow baby." 

"Allow me to assist you Sir Max." Gail spoke like she was in medieval times which made the boy giggle. Her heart fluttered at the sound. 

The brunette stepped out of the way as Gail took her spot beside him and easily lifted the boy bridle style. Placing him in the wheelchair she bowed. 

"Sir Max could you please ask your caregiver to assist you in your quest to the celebration as I have things I need to carry." Gail asked still mid bow. 

"Miss Holly could you push me to the celebration?" Max looked to his mother, he was over joyed with his new friend. 

"But of course Sire." Holly curtsied and stepped to hand Gail the things she came in with. "Thank you" she whispered to the blonde and walked past her without a reply. 

The walk wasn’t long as Gail had only been a few doors off, stopping she knocked on the door. She heard a raised voice tell her come in and so she opened the door. Gail assessed the room before yelling, it was getting close to nap time and she didn’t want to wake him. But to her excitement Jake was awake. 

"Happy birthday!" She yelled as his face lit up in surprise. Gail stepped into the room and waved Holly to join. Jake tilted his head in question. 

"I made some friends accidentally. I walked into the wrong room so I thought I’d bring them for you to meet. They’re cool." The blonde explained as she set the cupcakes on the dresser and the balloons at the end of his bed with another bouquet of balloons he had. He laughed at Gail’s mess up. 

Looking to the new faces Jake smiled, “hi, I’m Jake. You guys must be new.” 

Max smiled back with a small wave, “I’m Max and this is my mom Holly.” 

Gail pulled two chairs in the far corner of the room, facing Jakes bed. “Here Holly, sit.” She patted one of the chairs and walked over to Max and pushed him to sit on the other side of the bed. 

"Present time" She announced. Gail picked up the Spider-Man bag and set it beside the black haired boy. Sitting down she waved for him to open it, she was on the edge of her seat obviously excited. 

Holly smiled to herself, this woman was the most adorable person she’d ever met. She was also extraordinarily beautiful and obviously was good with kids. Holly hadn’t been paying attention -she was lost in starting at the blondes lips- to Jake opening his present so when squeals of joy run through the room it made her jump. If Gail noticed she didn’t show it, which Holly was thankful. 

"I wanted to see these" the boy exclaimed. 

"I know you did that’s why I got them, I thought we could make a day of it." Gail smiled. "Open the other one." She ordered, her blue eyes growing bigger with anticipation. 

Ripping off the paper revealed a box with a car on it. “A remote control car” Jakes jaw dropped as he marvelled at it’s features. 

"It’s got a camera hold on it too so I brought my go-pro and you can use your iPod to see where you’re driving." Gail was talking fast as she stood to get the camera from her backpack. 

"That is so awesome. I can’t believe you got me all this stuff, it must have cost you a fortune." Jakes voice lowered at the end, starting to feel bad about Gail spending so much on him. 

"Hey hey hey, none of that. It’s your birthday. And besides I know you’ll share with the other kids, you’ll use your powers for good right?" Gail quickly reassured. 

He nodded. 

"And you can start by moving your butt over." 

Jake did as he was told and Gail stood by Max, “May I Sire?” 

With a nod she lifted the boy onto the bed beside his new friend.   
The four settled into their seats and watched one of the movies Jake got. It turned out Holly and Max had seen Frozen before but were still happy to watch as the blond boy thought Olaf was the funniest thing in the world. 

After the movie Gail paraded around the floor to gather as many people as she could into the playroom to sing happy birthday and eat cupcakes. 

When the cookie monster was no more they went back to Jake’s room to eat the pizza they ordered. After which Gail took Jake to each room that couldn’t make it for cupcakes and gave them a slice of pizza, not moving into the next room until they made the person smile. The two turned it into a game of who could make the person smile first, double points if you made them laugh.   
Holly and Max stayed behind while they made their rounds. The blond haired boy was tired and needed to rest. 

Jake’s dad arrived just as she finished tucking him into bed.

"Hi Gail," he smiled surprised to see the blonde. 

"Hey Tom, just in time." She replied "we just got back from rounds." 

Tom chuckled and looked to his sleepy son. He didn’t get much time with him that morning, he had work to get to and he felt horrible about it. 

"Hey buddy, I’m sorry I took so long to get back. You know how stupid the guys can be." He spoke softly as he sat beside Jake on the bed. Gail felt awkward standing at the foot of the bed. 

"It’s ok dad, Gail was here all day. She even got me a present and cupcakes and we had pizza." He smiled at remembering the events of the day.   
Tom smiled, feeling a little better at leaving. 

"Gail’s pretty awesome isn’t she? She’s like a superhero eh?" The bearded man smiled watching as his sons eyelids grow heavier and heavier. 

The boy nodded, “we should start calling her Super Gail.” his smile faded and he was out like a light. Tom turned to face Gail, tears brimming his eyes. 

"I can’t thank you enough for being here today. Every time you visit he goes to sleep with a smile and I can’t even begin to tell you how much I appreciate it. I don’t think I could live with myself not being here so often if you didn’t come and see him. So thank you Gail." 

The blonde was fighting back tears of her own now. She hadn’t really realized how big of an effect her visits had on the boy and his father. 

"He’s a really great kid, all of them are. You don’t have to thank me for the visits, they brighten my day and you have no idea how much hanging out with Jake helps me. You are doing an amazing job with raising him, your wife would be proud." 

Gail spent a few more minutes talking with Jakes dad, then hugged him -something she normally didn’t do- and went to say bye to the Stewarts. 

Knocking on the door lightly as she opened it. Holly was lying on the bed  with her back to the door, Max curled into her, face to face. 

  
"I’ll back in the morning, I promise. You won’t even have your breakfast yet." Holly murmurs as she stroked a lock of hair from his chubby cheek. 

His voice was distraught, “but I don’t want you to go mommy.” Max wrapped his arms around Holly’s neck and pulled her closer as tears began to stream down his face. His hands tangled in the long waves of her hair. 

Opening his eyes he noticed Gail in the doorway and smiled. 

"I keep disturbing you guys, I’m sorry. I just wanted to say goodnight." 

Max let go of Holly and she sat up to face the blonde. “It’s fine.” she said with a reassuring smile. 

"Could I talk to you for a second Holly" Gail asked gesturing to the hallway behind her. The brunette nodded and stood, a little confused. 

She closed the door and turned to Holly. 

"I couldn’t help but overhear. I know the first few nights are hard, especially when you can’t stay and wanted to let you know he’ll be ok. The nurses are really good at comforting them at night and you can call and stay on the phone all night and stuff. There’s also coats you can rent and stay but those things can be pricey. If you want I can rent it for you for a few nights, if you can stay. I’m sorry this is a lot and you don’t really know me and now I’m rambling. Which isn’t something I don’t normally do. Sorry" Gail found herself getting nervous under the brunette’s stare, making it hard to remember things like boundaries and words. 

Holly’s face was unreadable and it was driving Gail insane. 

"I couldn’t ask you to do that, Gail. I couldn’t accept it." She finally spoke. 

"It’s no hassle and Max could use you tonight. It’s his first real night here and it can be scary. Please let me do this for you two." 

Holly struggled internally for a minute, “ok but you’ll have to let me take you out for food or something sometime.” 

Gail broke out into a smile, causing the brunette to do the same. “Deal.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Gail knocked on the door, suddenly nervous, her palms began to sweat. What was happening? Gail Peck does not get nervous because of beautiful women and she definitely does not get sweaty palms because of one either.

"Doors open!" came a small voice. Max she presumed.

Taking a deep breath she strolled into the room, smiling as bright as she could to the boy in the hospital bed. "Hey buddy. How're you feeling today?"

"Not too bad. Better than yesterday. You?"

Gail stood by his bedside and shrugged. "Pretty great, also better than yesterday. Have you eaten yet?"

Max shook his head causing his eyes to be covered by blond hair, pushing it away he elaborated. "Lee said dinner was going to be good tonight so I'm gonna have that instead of mama getting me something."

She nodded. Looking around she realized that the brunette was missing, she was the reason she was there, they were supposed to go out on a date. Was it a date? Gail hoped so, she meant it to be. "Not that I don't like talking with you but where is your mom?"

Max smiled and pointed to the bathroom. "She's been getting ready forever now."

"And she just left you here to be bored?" Gail faux shock.

"I've been picking things so I've only been bored the last stretch cuz she's doing her hair and make up. Which is taking forever." He giggled, the sound brought a light to her being that she'd never experienced before. So Holly was taking her time to get ready, that made her feel a bit better about her time getting ready, it also meant that this way more than just dinner.

Gail was a whirlwind as she looked at every piece of clothing she owned. How she ever had anything to wear she'd never know, nothing was good enough. Nothing fit the way she wanted it to, nothing was the right colour, nothing said the right things and nothing felt right. None of it was going to work and she had a half hour before she said she'd be there to pick Holly up. The thought of her picking up Holly for a date -was it a date?- sped up her heart, partly because of nerves partly because the brunette had that affect on her and she smiled. That's when Chris walked into her room, Chinese takeout in his hand and that sad encouraging smile he'd dawned for her the past two months asking what she was up to. After a few snark filled answers she decided to take him up on his offer and let him help, she was going to be late at the rate she was going. They decided to casual, comfortable and subtly sexy with a pair of hip hugging black leather pants and a silky button up -enough buttons undone to entice and leave some to the imagination. Gail was nervous, more nervous than she'd every been before. 

Holly came walking out of the bathroom, she must not have seen or heard Gail as she started asking Max something and looked up surprised to see her there. Gail's heart and breathing raced as her mouth went dry. The brunette wore a snug pair of dark jeans that showed off her toned legs, topped with a blue halfway done button up and a crisp white tank top underneath. Her usual waves seemed silkier than normal as they cascaded down her shoulders. To say she looked good would be the understatement of the century.

"Gail, hey." Holly said stunned. The brunette looked her up down, biting her bottom lip. Realization suddenly hit her, "Am I late? How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long." Gail reassured with a soft smile.

Max coughed to get their attention and pull them back down to earth.

"Right." Holly smiled to her son. "Lee will be checking in on you while I'm gone, dinner should be here in the next hour or so. Call me any time and I'm serious about that, anything you need don't hesitate. Okay?"

Max nodded.

"Okay." she said more to herself and walked to his bedside. "I love you, be good, I'll be back." She kissed his blond hair and smiled.

"Love you too, be good." Max smiled. "See you later Gail, you be good too."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises." Gail winked. The two women filed out of the room, before closing the door Gail poked her head back in, "and we're serious about calling. Even if it's just for some company or to make a joke or something. Call."

Max giggled but nodded.

Closing the door and turning she found a smile with so many emotions she couldn't read it. So she gave Holly a small unsure smile and walked to the elevators like it was nothing.

"Thank you"

Gail pressed the ground floor button. "For what?"

"For Max" Holly said simply. She still hadn't looked at her, not since they walked out of the room.

"Pretty sure you're the one who takes credit for him. I mean you did make him and take care of him and taught him some pretty cool tricks. All I've done is enjoy the company."

The brunette laughed, making Gail's insides flip. God she loved that sound.

"Not what I meant but true none the less. I was talking about making him comfortable, making sure he isn't trying to brave out what he shouldn't. And while we're on the subject, thank you for the bed and introducing us to Jake, he's good company for Max and his dad has been a great resource for me. So thank you."

Gail waved a hand, pushing the compliment away. "Kids never listen to their parents and always listen to really awesome people."

The car ride was filled with the nerdiest conversation Gail had ever had. They nerded out over Star Wars and the new trailer. Gail's heart fluttered and her stomach dropped when the brunette ask if she would want to go see it with her and Max when it released. In what felt like five minutes, but was actually twenty, they pulled into a driveway of a small town house.

Holly gave the blonde a questioning look.

"I thought you'd like a night in rather than another night out." Gail's smile was dwindling to uncertainty. "If you don't want to I know this great place a few blocks down. It's totally fine of you don't want to go in, taking you to my place is-"

She was cut off by the slam of Holly's door and the smile grew back with an added mused shake of her head. Gail slid out of the car and locked it before meeting the brunette at the front door.

"A night in is just what I need, although if I had known I probably wouldn't have gone with the heels." Holly confessed as the blonde opened the door and gestured her in.

"Well they're hot, and besides you're taking them off anyway so why would it matter?"

"True." The splash of pink didn't go unnoticed by the officer.

They kicked of their shoes and Gail started with the tour. "Living room, bathroom is just down that tiny hall, bedrooms and stuff up those stairs. And this is the kitchen." She ended with a slap to the island counter.

Holly looked around the beautiful room. "This is a very nice place."

Gail shrugged. "I like it. So what do you want for dinner?"

"What'd ya got?" The brunette leaned on one of the counters.

"No idea. Why don't you look around for something and I'll find a movie"

Holly chuckled but got to work, starting with the fridge. It didn't take long to figure out the blonde was more of the junk food, take out sort of person, which made the home invite all the more amazing.

She really had needed a night in to relax, and was starting to miss home cooked meals with comfy nights watching movies. Sure she could do that on the days she did go home but it wasn't the same. Holly wasn't used to her house being so empty. Without Max everything seemed darker and quieter, giving it this eery feel. Which was the opposite of Gail's place. It was well lived in and felt like a home, also the company of the blonde really helped.

"Where's a pan?" She had all of the ingredients out and ready all she needed was a pot and pan.

"Cupboard across from the stove" Gail shouted back. "What kinda movies do you like?"

Holly thought it over but nothing really came to mind. "I don't know. I enjoy all kinds, so whatever you want."

She didn't see or hear from Gail until she finished cooking and went into the living room. The blonde was laying on the soft leather couch with a laptop resting on her stomach, she couldn't help but smirk at the adorable officer. "Foods ready."

"Need help bringing it in?" Gail asked sitting up and placing the laptop on the coffee table.

She nodded and they headed into the kitchen.

Gail giggled. "Grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup on a first date?"

"Classy right? It would have been tomato soup but you didn't have any so I went with the next best thing." Holly joined in the laughter as they headed back to the couch.

Gail settled at one end, crossing her legs to face Holly with the bowl of soup in her lap, while the plate of grilled cheese sit on the middle cushion. "It's perfect. And allergic to tomatoes, so that wouldn't have gone over so well."

Holly followed suit and sat the same way the blonde was. "That's very good to know." She replied around a bit of grilled cheese.

They talked about their days as they ate, Gail finished first and helped herself to seconds. She hooked her laptop up to the tv and grabbed a couple beers Holly finished eating.

Gail pressed play and wiggled back into the couch, her legs curled under herself.

Ten minutes in she caught the brunette struggling on whether or not to put her legs out and had to fight the goofy grin that begged to escape. So in encouragement she extended her own legs, wedging one foot between the doctor and the back of the couch while the other lay in Holly's lap. The plan worked and Holly stretched her legs out and into the cops lap.

Holly's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

Gail watched carefully to see if it was anything to worry about. She let out a sigh of relief when the brunette relaxed.

"Yes" she smiled and looked to Gail. "Mhmm... Um, I'm not sure buddy. Wanna ask?" With a nod Max couldn't see Holly passed her phone to Gail.

"Max wants to talk to you"

She knitted her brows together but took the offered phone. "Sir Max"

"Super Gail" he greeted with the same formal tone.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Max giggled. "I'm bored, and I wanted to know when mommy will be back"

She met the brown gaze and couldn't help but smile. "I don't know, I might keep her all for myself." She winked.

"Can we share?"

Gail moved her head from side to side. "I'll have my lawyers call yours and we can work out some sort of custody, how's that sound?"

Holly gave her a bewildered look, she poked the brunettes side with her foot and smiled.

"Can I have her while the paperwork goes through?"

"Yes, as long as I get visits and stuff." Gail held back a chuckle to stay in character.

"Deal."

"I'm glad we got this settled so nicely, these things are usually a lot bloodier." Again Holly gave her a look. "Well we gotta go, boring adult stuff. Call Jake and see if he's up, or see if Lee can hang out a bit. Maybe draw me something awesome, my fridge is pretty bare and I think an original Max Stewart would look amazing."

"Ok. I'll see you later?"

"Yes you will" Gail smiled. "Here's mom"

Holly was quick to grab the phone from the proffered hand. "Hey baby.. Sounds good. Don't wait up too long, if you're tired just go to sleep, I promise to wake you up to say goodnight... I love you too" she sighed contently as she put her phone back in its pocket.

"So what was all that about?" Holly asked amused.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

She pinched Gail's leg, earning a squeal and a batted hand.

"We were discussing custody of a certain doctor." Gail replied and untangled their legs to stand.

"Where are you going? There's like 20 minutes left of the movie." Holly questioned, trying to hide her disappointment of the lost of contact.

Gail started putting her boots on, raising even more question. "We can finish the movie another time, right now there's a bored little boy who wants his mother, and I feel that trumps the movie."

Max was surprised and very pleased to see them when they walked into the room.

Gail made a stop on the way to the hospital and got him a couple of colouring books, it'd give him something to do and it'd brighten up the place. The three of them laughed and coloured for an hour before Holly read them a story, to which Max instantly fell asleep.

The brunette was going to stop reading upon noticing the sleeping boy but Gail told her she couldn't stop in the middle of the book and made her finish.

When visiting hours were over Holly walked Gail to her car.

"That wasn't how I expected this to go," Holly began. Gail looked to her feet, that wasn't something you wanted to hear after a date.

"But," she caught Gail's attention by taking hold of her hand and intertwining their fingers. "It was amazing. Truly the best first date I've ever been on."

Gail's cheeks started to get hot, as did her ears and probably her chest. She couldn't really tell as Holly began to rub her thumb up and down the side of their clasped hands. She cleared her throat.

"I would have to say the same thing." She said and looked up to be caught in the heart stopping beauty of Holly's eyes.

"Can I, uh. Can I kiss you?" If her cheeks hadn't been burning red before they definitely were now. On top of that her palms began to clam up again. What the hell was with that?

Holly gave her a lopsided smile, -the best one she's seen so far- big and goofy and full of adoration. "Yes"

Gail got on her tipi toes to reach eye level with the brunette and gently pressed her lips to Holly's. Holly moved her free hand up and cupped Gail's cheek, pulling her closer by her defined jaw.

She was followed for moment when slowly pulling away, which caused her to give the brunette her biggest most adorable smile with an added giggle. "Goodnight Holly."

"Goodnight Super Gail." Holly smiled back and gave her one more kiss before squeezing her hand and walked back into the hospital.

**_A/N: I always love and appreciate comments. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!!_ **

 


End file.
